la cage aux pivoines
by Croyance Moreau
Summary: Paris année 20. Harry n'a pas d'illusion sur une vie en dehors de la maison close, il est la coqueluche du tout Paris et compte le rester. C'est sans compter sur une rencontre avec un médecin tout vêtu de noir qui pourrait tout changer. Sous sa frivolité et ses délices le bordel cache des histoires bien plus sombres. UA
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je vous retrouve pour une deuxième fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) On commence avec un chapitre plutôt léger corrigé par Lessawatberg .

Sinon évidemment Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

En espérant avoir votre avis, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 La cage aux pivoines

Les glycines, l'été, les clameurs de la foule, la chaleur moite et suave qui vous enveloppe. Les murmures qui serpentent à seize heure en échos imaginaires et fantasmagoriques comme s'ils craignaient de réveiller le temps qui, trop alangui à suspendu sa course. Et encore la chaleur moite, grisante et le parfum délicat des glycines.

Harry avait laissé grand ouvert la porte vitrée de sa chambre privée (les avantages du rang) et allongé les bras en croix sur son lit, seulement vêtu d'un kimono vert bouteille brodé de pivoine dorée, il savourait ses moments de paresse empruntés à l'imaginaire de l'orient des romantiques. Les rideaux de voiles blancs de sa fenêtre se soulevaient paresseusement au gré de la brise chaude de juillet.

Paris connaissait cette année-là une canicule qui ne semblait jamais vouloir en finir.

Le soleil rasait l'horizon chauffant la pièce et l'heure était maintenant dorée. Les murmures de l'extérieur se transformaient en clameur. Les bars et restaurants de Montmartre proposaient leurs absinthes et la foule friante , pour ne rien rater du sacro-saint moment de l'apéritif se tassaient sur les terrasses avec exaltation en déplaçant les chaises et tables dans un ballet exigüe et illogique pour bientôt transformer la devanture des bars en un fabuleux labyrinthe.

Harry écoutait leur musique. Dans quelques heures la nuit tombera.

Et les chats seront de sortie.

Il inspira profondément le lourd parfum de fleurs qui imprégnait sa chambre.

On toqua à la porte.

-" Entrez!"Clamat-t-il d'une voix enfantine .

Une tête rousse passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

-"Salut Harry, je cherche Parvati, tu l'as vue ?"

-"Non je n'ai pas bougé d'ici." Répondit-il en s'étirant sur son lit de façon langoureuse.

-"Tant pis." Le rouquin entra tout de même dans la pièce.

Le soleil était passé derrière les appartements voisins et la chambre jouissait d'une ambiance ombragée.

-"Merde Harry c'est quoi toute ces fleurs ?!"S'exclama le garçon .

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était grande sans être spacieuse, mais était très lumineuse. Elle se trouvait au dernier étage du petit immeuble qu'occupait depuis dix ans maintenant la maison close la plus courue de Paris.

Le mur du fond était occupé par un grand lit, une coiffeuse style art nouveau trônait sur le mur d'en face avec d'un côté une commode, de l'autre, une armoire et un miroir de plain-pied à dorure.

Et la pièce était entièrement remplie de bouquets de fleurs, des centaines de lys, de roses, de lilas et de pivoines éclosaient dans tous les coins comme dans un jardin surréaliste .

Harry roula sur lui-même dans un petit rire cristallin :

-"Ha ha ha ! Elles te plaisent ? C'est un client qui me les a fait amener ce matin."

Il s'assit sur son lit de façons féline :

-" Tu en veux pour ta chambre Ron ? Tu peux en prendre si tu veux."

Ron sourit en regardant son ami, son drôle de caractère enjoué l'amusait toujours:

-"C'est gentil mais non, tu as l'air beaucoup trop épanoui dans ta serre printanière, je n'ai pas le cœur à t'en enlever."

Harry rit à nouveau en se laissant retomber dans ses oreillers .

Ron s'avança vers lui. Il portait une chemise de lin blanche légère et un pantalon de toile taupe.

Il s'allongea au côté de son ami. Qui immédiatement se jeta sur lui pour chahuter.

-"Non Harry laisse-moi !" Il riait en essayant de se protéger des mains baladeuses du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Harry s'était mis à califourchon sur lui et Ron avait réussi à immobiliser ses mains près de sa tête.

Ils se regardèrent en haletant les joues rougies et de grands sourires ornant leurs visages

-" Désolé mon chou mais il fait trop chaud pour tes conneries." Le rouquin bascula d'un coup sur le côté faisant voler le corps svelte de son ami.

Le jeune homme retomba sur le drap dans un chuintement étouffé.

Ron sortit de sa poche une boîte contenant des feuilles et du tabac à rouler. Il se roula une clope d'un geste d'habitué, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma avec une de ses allumettes qui se frotte n'importe où (leur fabrication fut par la suite arrêtée suite à de très nombreux accidents).

Il recracha un épais nuage de fumée au-dessus de leurs têtes et Harry passa sa main dedans comme s'il s'était s'agi d'eau.

Le rouquin tendit sa cigarette à son ami pour qu'il puisse lui aussi tirer quelques bouffées (Il en tira deux et lui rendit).

-"Sérieux qui est encore tombé fou de toi ?"

-"Dean Thomas ."

-" Dean Thomas ?! L'héritier des bijouteries Thomas ?! Et bien on ne se refuse rien."

-"Qu'est-ce que j'y peut moi ?"

Dit-il en s'étendant de côté face à son ami, et il éclata à nouveau de son adorable rire étrange.

Il contempla les traits détendus de Ron. Avec ses cheveux de feux et son visage masculin il était définitivement très beau. Une beauté très différente de Harry qui lui était tout en souplesse avec ses yeux émeraude,ses cheveux de jais et son corps félin.

On entendit des bruits de pas précipités résonner sur le parquet du couloir.

Harry leva distraitement un sourcil et Ron s'étira en étouffant un bâillement. Aprés trois coups rapides la porte s'entrouvrit. Une tête toute aussi rousse que celle du garçon allongé sur le lit apparut :

-"Coucou ! Whhaaa toutes ses fleurs ! " C'était Ginny Weasley.

Elle portait une petite robe rose fané couverte de broderies comme il était de mode en ce moment et ses pieds était chaussés de ravissants petits souliers assortis.

Sa longue chevelure se balançait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte dans un mouvement lent et régulier qui aurait fait le bonheur d'un chaton.

-"Elles te plaisent ?"Dit Harry en se levant si soudainement que Ron en sursauta.

-"Tiens prend celle-là !"

Il attrapa un vase rempli de roses orange claires et de lilas pour les donner à la jeune fille .

-"Whaaa merci Harry ! Elles sont superbes ! Les clients commencent à faire la queue dehors, on fait étalage au balcon, vous venez ?" Ginny pliait un peu sous le poids de l'épais bouquet.

-"Oui bonne idée !" S'enthousiasma le garçon de sa voix lumineuse.

-"On arrive, vas-y Ginny." Dit Ron depuis le lit.

-"Ok." Et elle quitta la pièce vacillante comme une funambule, croulant sous les roses et les lilas.

Harry se lança joyeusement dans sa penderie.

-"Qu'est-ce que je met ?"

Dit t-il la moitié de son corps ayant déjà disparu, avalé par l'armoire .

-"Je te trouve très bien comme tu es." Dit distraitement le roux qui s'était assis en tailleur pour se rouler une nouvelle cigarette .

Harry s'immobilisa, l'armoire recracha son corps sans l'avoir digéré, et il s'observa rapidement en baissant la tête.

-"Bien sûr , tu as raison." Et il lui adressa un de ses sourires singuliers et radieux qu'il donnait parfois et qui semblait dire : « il n'y a que toi qui m'importe. »

Les clameurs de la rue se faisaient plus présentes, des éclats de rires dansèrent jusqu'à eux et le jeune homme enjamba la porte vitrée .

Toutes les chambres de la maison avaient des portes vitrées comme la sienne, et elle donnaient toutes sur un balcon commun qui longeait toute la devanture du bâtiment.

Le balcon était long et étroit et il surplombait un quartier bourgeois mais animé, comme l'était tout Montmartre à cette époque.

Il était vingt heures et l'on aurait pensé que le soleil ne disparaîtrait jamais. Harry jeta un œil dans la rue, en effet une petite file commençait à attendre l'ouverture de la maison. Les clients sifflaient et interpellaient les garçons et filles aguichants qui, rassemblés sur le balcon offraient une publicité de leurs charmes. D'un bar montait un air de jazz et les chalands qui se détendaient sur les terrasses riaient en observant le spectacle routinier des prostitués. L'atmosphère était enivrante.

Sur le balcon il y avait une dizaine de personnes. Il y avait Parvati vêtue d'une robe noire coupe garçonne, qui accoudée à la rambarde avec Pansy donnait du :"Par ici mon chou" pour aguicher le client.  
Assise par terre Ginny et Hermione avaient passées leurs jambes à travers les barreaux de la rambarde pour laisser leurs pieds gigoter dans le vide.  
La rouquine avait posé prés d'elle le bouquet que Harry venait de lui céder et les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient à arracher les têtes des fleurs pour faire tomber dans la rue une pluie de pétales orange.  
Les hommes dans la rue les attrapaient au vol pensant tous qu'elles leurs étaient intimement adressés, et les deux jeunes femmes riaient joyeusement en rejetant leurs adorables frimousses vers l'arrière.  
Quand Hermione aperçut Harry elle lui fit un signe de la main sans arréter de sourire.  
Derrière elles, les deux jumeaux Weasley fumaient en se parlant à l'oreille.  
Drago au bout du balcon, lui aussi assis par terre, impeccable dans ensemble pantalon noir et chemise blanche, dominait la foule survoltée de son regard perçant. Il s'éventait lascivement avec un eventail de plume.  
Leurs regards se croissérent, Harry lui tira la langue et Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa contemplation aérienne.

Ron venait lui aussi de sortir, Harry sentit sa main chaude se poser sur sa taille. En bas quelqu'un cria son nom mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ne s'embêta pas à chercher qui. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, à côté de Ginny et Hermione dont les têtes ne dépasser pas sa cuisse.  
-"Tient Harry!" Dit la rouquine en collant dans sa main une poignée de pétales de fleurs.  
Il ouvrit sa main devant lui et souffla les pétales comme on souffle un baiser. Elles retombèrent paresseusement comme si la canicule les affectait elles aussi.

Harry écouta le Jazz de la rue, Ron lui passa sa cigarette.  
Il tira une latte, éxagérant lascivement son geste et scruta la foule sous ses cils d'ébènes avant de recracher des voluptes de fumée comme un dragon d'estampes japonaises.  
Et là, sans le vouloir son regard rencontra celui d'un homme vétu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, il tenait sous son bras une veste de costume noire également.  
"ça doit être le croque-mitaine;" pensa Harry en se remémorant une fable de son enfance.  
Une des pétales de rose avait atterie sur l'épaule de l'homme et il l'épousseta d'un geste impatient sans détourner son regard du prostitué au balcon.  
Harry tira distraitement sur sa cigarette.  
La nuit s'annonçait intéressante.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! ravie de vous retrouver pour le deuxième chapitre :)

Merci à tous ceux qui on ajouté mon histoire en follow ou en favorite, j'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Merci à Drennae, LessaWatberg et amlou pour vos reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir !

amlou pour répondre à tes questions :

Alors oui c'est un slash :) Non je n'ai pas encore écrit toute l'histoire, j'ai actuellement six chapitres et je pense que l'histoire en comportera une vingtaine.

Je publie normalement une fois par semaine et souvent le mardi, voila ! tout est dit :)

Sinon ce chapitre est publié sans la correction de ma béta car elle est très occupée en ce moment ( je t'adore ma loutre pleins de bisous) et je suis loin d'être une brute en orthographe, donc si vous repérez des fautes vous seriez au top de me les signaler en MP :)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

-"Aller les enfants descendez de là !"

Harry détourna son regard de la rue que le crépuscule rampant avait coloré d'un camaïeu de bleu marine scintillant ou perçait encore un éclat orange voué à disparaître .

Harry et Ron s'étaient attardés sur le balcon bien après que les autres prostitués soit rentrés dans la maison et ils fumaient tranquillement en regardant les riches voiture qui commençaient à encombrer les trottoirs .

La femme qui venait de les rabrouer, s'appelait Minerva Mcgonagall et elle était, sans être l'exacte propriétaire des lieux, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une patronne.

Elle avait toujours eu cette habitude de tous les appelaient :"Les enfants".

Ce que le jeune homme trouvait au grès de ses humeurs, ou malsain, ou affectueux.

-"Oui madame." Répondit Ron et cela sembla lui suffire puisse qu'elle disparut à travers les rideaux de voiles blancs.

L'imminence de la nuit n'avait pas désarçonné la chaleur, l'air était incandescent, comme chargé de promesses.

La lumière rouge venait de s'allumer.

-"Bon." Ron laissa une dernière bouffée de fumée s'échapper entre ses dents et écrasa son mégot sur le sol envoyant une petite gerbe d'étincelle avant de se relever.

-"Je descend au salon tu me suit ?" Et il lui proposa sa main.

-"Allons-y."

"Être au salon" était la même chose qu'être en étalage au balcon , c'était " être en vitrine."

La maison s'axait de la manière suivante :

La porte d'entrée donnait sur un living room décoré d'arabesque à la mode du siècle précédent ( la patronne se plaisait à dire que le design était l'œuvre de Mucha mais Harry n'en croyait rien) au fond se trouvait un comptoir ou les clients étaient accueillis, ils pouvaient poser leurs vestes et chapeaux sur un porte manteau sur le côté, et les lustres floraux richement travaillés témoignaient du faste de la maison .

Sur votre droite une porte s'ouvrait sur un gigantesque salon pourvut d'un bar où à la tombée du jour des hommes et femmes de tout milieux confondus s'imbibaient d'alcool en compagnie de créatures de rêves. Dans ce salon art nouveaux aux multiples canapés, fauteuils, tables et chaises on croisait des hommes d'affaires, des héritiers de grandes familles qui ne vivaient que de loisirs et de champagnes. Des étudiants, Des truands, mais surtout des peintres, des poètes et des écrivains tous émigrés à Paris pour goûter à son avant-garde artistique.

L'autre aile du bâtiment comprenait une cuisine et une salle à manger.

Derrière le comptoir de l'entrée un bureau, et à l'étage une myriades de chambres et un cabinet d'hygiène où officiait un médecin.

Harry pénétra le salon à la suite de Ron. L'ambiance y était déjà délurée sur un fond de jazz. La plupart des résidents de la maison étaient déjà bien occupés.

Hermione et Ginny (la tendresse mutuelle qu'elles se vouaient les poussés à rester souvent ensembles) buvaient avec un groupe d'homme.

Il repéra un des jumeaux Weasley au bar sans trouvait l'autre .

Un peu à l'écart Drago murmurait à l'oreille d'un jeune homme, et Harry remarqua qu'il avait glissé une main langoureuse sur sa cuisse .

Assis seul au bar Harry repéra une de ses connaissance . Il progressa difficilement au travers du ballet de clients venus s'offrir un peu d'amour, de ceux seulement venus s'encanailler au bar, et des filles de Joie au rire travaillé.

-"Alors Remus ? C'est comme ça qu'on travaille ?"

L'homme sursauta au son de sa voix.

-"Oh ! Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu."

Le jeune homme avait glissé ses mains autour du coup de l'homme pour le forcer à l'accueillir sur ses genoux.

Remus lui accorda un sourire tendre :

-"Et toi Harry, comment va le travail ?"

-"Ça va, ça va ." Répondit distraitement le jeune homme .

-"Très bien, tu prend soin de toi n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry plongea son regard dans celui du châtain :

-"Toujours Remus."

-"Bien." Il but une gorgée de son verre par dessus le bras du garçon installé sur ses genoux.

-"Et toi , tu est venu pour boire ou pour t'amuser ?"

-"Oh mais je m'amuse toujours quand tu est là !"

Harry pouffa en lui donnant une étreinte puis il sauta agilement pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

-"Bon c'est pas tout ça mais c'est pas avec toi que je vais faire mon chiffre ." Dit il en souriant.

Remus était un habitué de la maison. Il venait boire et parfois se payer une fille.

Peintre talentueux mais bohème L'homme s'était pris d'une affection toute paternel pour Harry et ils s'étaient lié d'amitié depuis deux ou trois ans. Le jeune homme lui avait servit plusieurs fois de modèle et Remus n'avait jamais demandé à coucher avec lui.

-"Fait attention à toi." Lui lança t'il alors que Harry s'éloignait.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Déjà il ne le regardait plus , il venait de repérait dans la foule l'homme en noir de la rue.

L'homme en question se tenait en grande conversation à une table avec deux autre homme et ils parlaient en anglais .

Le jeune passa derrière lui négligemment, il laissa intentionnellement son coude heurté le dos de l'étranger:

-"Oh pardon." Souffla t'il chaudement en découvrant une rangée de dents blanches semblables à des perles .

-"Ce n'est rien." Répondit l'homme dans un français parfait . Sa voix était grave, profonde et il regardait le jeune homme d'un regard intense et peut-être méfiant.

En le dépassant Harry se retourna pour voir si l'étranger le fixait.

Il le fixait.

Le prostitué lui sourit sensuellement par dessus son épaule . Et il aurait juré que l'homme en noir avait rougi .

Dans son dos il entendit un des hommes de la table :

-" Hey, Severus are you listening ?"

-"Yes, yes of course ."

Mais en réalité il fixait toujours le jeune prostitué en kimono .

Il était maintenant deux heures du matin.

Harry avait été très occupé et n'avait plus pensé au mystérieux croque-mitaine .

Il avait reçu trois clients dans sa chambre .

Dean Thomas était restait avec lui pendant deux heures en lui susurrant qu'il n'aimait que lui .

Harry lui avait dit qu'il adorait ses fleurs et Dean promis de lui en envoyé des centaines d'autres .

Son autre passe avait était plus rapide l'homme était un espagnol immigrés qui ne parlait pas la langue .

C'est la patronne qui lui avait présenté et cette introduction était sans équivoque. L'espagnol avait payé gros .

Et l'autre homme était juste sans intérêt.

Maintenant Harry était alangui nonchalamment sur un canapé du salon.

Il fumait une cigarette en attendant patiemment que Ron et Hermione finissent leurs passe pour boire un dernier verre avec eux.

C'était leur rituel.

Son kimono bâillait légèrement et il le réajusta .

-"Vous ne devriez pas porter des vêtements ?"

Harry releva la tête, c'était l'homme en noir.

-"Il fait trop chaud pour les vêtements." Répondit le jeune homme en l'observant sous ses cils d'ébène.

Grand, finement musclé et très élégant l'homme lui plaisait.

-"Une chance que tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous ou Paris aurait une drôle d'allure ." Répondit l'homme d'une voix traînante .

Harry rigola doucement .

-"Vous êtes en voyage ?"

-"Non, je suis venir m'installer pour le travail."

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faite comme travail ?"

-"Medecin."

-"Tient, je pensais que les médecins craignaient les bordels ?"

L'homme le regarda longuement de ses yeux noir, comme s'il essayait de détecter le sérieux dans les paroles garçon.

-"Ça dépend de pourquoi ils y viennent ." Répondit il d'une voix froide .

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur et tira à nouveaux sur sa cigarette .

-"Bon je vais vous laisser. Mais je pense qu'on sera amené à se revoir ."

-"J'adorerai." Dit langoureusement Harry en dépliant ses longues jambes. _Le travail n'est jamais loin._

L'homme lui fit un bref signe de tête et s'éclipsa.

Harry le regarda s'éloignait de son regard nonchalant.

-"En voilà un homme étrange" pensa t'il en s'allongeant plus confortablement.

-"Bouh!"

Harry sursauta .

-"Oh Ron t'est con!"

-"Ha ha pardon." Dis le jeune homme en se jetant à côté de lui .

Il sortit de sa poche la petite boîte en argent (Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir des clients généreux) qui contenait son matériel à rouler :

-"Mione a finit ?"

-"Je ne crois pas."

-"Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?" Le rouquin alluma sa cigarette et pendant quelques secondes des lumières orange et jaunes habillèrent son visage .

-"Plutôt, Dean Thomas est revenu, puis j'ai eu un espagnol et un étudiant, va savoir où il avait trouvé l'argent, et toi ?

-"Un mec, polonais je crois, c'est la deuxième fois que je le vois, il veut que je le frappe, d'habitude j'aime pas trop ce genre de choses mais franchement après une dure semaine c'est plutôt cool. " Et il éclatât de rire .

Harry se joint à lui .

Hermione apparut dans le salon, comme harry elle était vêtue d'un kimono mais le sien était prune .

-"Hermione !" Le jeune homme l'appela bien que ce soit inutile il n'était plus que cinq dans la pièce .

-"Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ?"

Dit-elle en passant vers le bar.

-"Absinthe et Whisky, s'il te plaît Mione ." Répondit Ron pour eux deux .

La jeune femme commandât et ils se déplacèrent à une table dans un tintement de verres .

-"Merci Hermione..Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?!.

Harry releva la tête . En effet la jeune femme avait un œil enflé et des bleus commençaient à se former sur sa joue .

-"Alors, ça ne passe pas inaperçu."

Dit elle tristement.

-"Un client t'a frappé ?"

-"Oui un gros connard d'écrivain, il est arrivé tellement sous qu'il n'a pas put bandé, ça l'a énervé et il m'a collé un pain."

-"Merde ."

Mais ils n'étaient pas plus émus que ça, ça leur était tous déjà arrivé et ça arriverait encore .

Elle but une longue gorgée d'alcool :

-"J'ai eu quand même de la chance, le mec était tellement vexé qu'il est directement parti."

-"C'est vrai, tu l'as signalé à McGonagall ?" Demanda Ron .

-"Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas ."

Harry regardait son sucre se désagréger lentement dans son verre d'absinthe la rendant trouble.

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme , la pressa contre lui et embrassa doucement sa joue .

Elle lui rendit un sourire tendre .

McGonagall apparut soudainement derrière eux (cette femme marchait si vite qu'on ne l'a voyait jamais arriver) :

-"Alors , Harry vous avez rencontré ?" Demanda t'elle avec aplomb. Elle jeta un œil sévère aux bleus de Hermione .

-"Qui ?" Il darda sur elle un œil perplexe.

-"Eh bien, l'homme avec qui vous parliez tout à l'heure, habillé en noir !"

Haaaaa

-"Comment l'avez vous trouvez ? C'est le nouveau médecin que j'ai engagé, il m'avait bien dit qu'il passerait faire un tour ."

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire .

_Le nouveau médecin..._

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

laissez moi un petit mot ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! ravie de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 3 ! merci à tous ceux qui on ajouté ma fiction en follow ou en favori :) j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire !

Et un merci tous particulier à guest, Amlou et tachouya pour vos review rien ne fait plus plaisir :)

Voila en espérant avoir un petit mot .

Bonne lecture :

* * *

Chapitre 3

Deux jours étaient passés.

Rogue avait prit ses quartiers dans le cabinet d'hygiène, et après avoir trouvé qu'il le croisait beaucoup, Harry avait apprit que la patronne lui louée une chambre dans la maison.

A quartorze heures le soleil était à son zénith et assit sur le balcon devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, le corps presser contre les barreaux de la rambarde, ses pieds nus pendants dans le vide, Harry fumait une cigarette en regardant un couple se disputer dans la rue .

Il se sentait comme un voyeur et la fumée brûlante qui rentrait dans ses poumons était à l'image de l'air ambiant .

La femme en bas cria :

-"Va te faire voir !"

Essaya de partir mais l'homme la retient par le bras.

-"Vous appréciez le spectacle?"

Harry sursauta, l'homme en noir ( quoi qu' aujourd'hui sa chemise était blanche et ses manches retroussées ) était apparut à côté de lui .

-"Merde vous m'avez fait peur !"

Il rit doucement et tira une nouvelle latte de sa cigarette. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et souffla une rivière de fumée qui caressa paresseusement ( quand le thermomètre dépasse les quarante degrés tout devient paresseux) le visage du nouvel arrivant .

Severus chassa la fumée d'un geste impatient .

-"Il n'y a personne à Paris qui ne fume pas ?" Demanda t'il exaspéré.

-"Pas de gens bien comme il faut en tout cas ." Répondit le prostitué en faisant signe à Rogue de se taire.

En bas la femme venait de crier "salaud" et le garçon tendit le cou juste à temps pour la voir envoyer une gifle magistrale à son

amant/ami/mari avant de partir d'un pas furieux .

Le prostitué éclata d'un rire cristallin en applaudissant joyeusement des mains .

L'homme en bas tourna sa tête vers lui. Il le fusilla quelques secondes du regard en jurant entre ses dents avant de s'élançait derrière la femme en criant :

-"Carmen revient !"

Harry rit encore un peu et reprit sa cigarette qu'il avait posé au sol .

-"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez le nouveau médecin ?"

Rogue le regarda étrangement :

-"Je pensait que vous le saviez .."

-"Non ."

Harry balança ses pieds. Il sentait les barres brûlantes de la rambarde contre ses cuisses à travers son kimono .

-"Vous avez déjà travaillé en maison ?"

Interrogea le garçon au cheveux noir .

Il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux croque mitaine .

-"Non c'est la première fois."

Admit Severus en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

-"Ah tant mieux, ça nous changera peut-être ."

Le médecin haussa un sourcil :

-"Vous changer de quoi ?"

Harry s'allongea nonchalamment sur le sol du balcon ses jambes pendant toujours mollement dans le vide .

-"Quand les médecins sont vieux ils pensent à la syphilis dès qu'on éternue. Si bien que si vous allez les voir pour un mal de tête vous vous retrouvez à poil les jambes écartés."

Puis après un instant il ajouta :

-"Ils sont persuadés qu'on s'en fout d'être à poil les jambes écartés."

Le prostitué regardait tranquillement en face de lui et Rogue aurait était bien incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le jeune homme près de lui était la plus belle créature qu'il ai jamais vu .

-"Votre tenancière à prévu un examen pour le milieu de semaine prochaine ."

Lui dit t'il l'air de rien .

-"Oh ça m'avait horriblement manqué !" Minauda le garçon avec ironie en s'étirant sur le sol .

Severus regarda le soleil caresser impudiquement le corps longiligne étendu près de lui .

Harry capta son regard :

-"Est-ce que vous êtes tombé fou amoureux de moi ?"

Le médecin faillit s'étrangler :

-"Mais bien sûr !" Répondit t'il prenant intentionnellement sa voix la plus sarcastique et désagréable .

-"Ça viendra ." Dit gaiement le jeune homme, et il y avait dans sa vantardise quelque chose d'enfantin .

Rogue le considéra quelques instants.

Harry le gratifia d'un joli sourire avant de se levait avec souplesse .

-"Je vais retourner dormir un peu ."

La tenancière avait commençait à expliquait les habitudes de la maison à Severus . Elle l'avait informé que les prostitués partageaient leurs journée entre sorties parisiennes entre elles ou avec leurs"ami" ( les prostitués appelés toujours leurs amant "ami" une curieuse touche de pudeur au pays des vices ) diverses activités dans les salles communes de la maison et de longues siestes dans la tiédeur ombragée de leurs chambres .

La maison ouvrait à vingt heures.

Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers Severus en entrant dans sa chambre. Les rideaux de voiles blancs étaient à demi-tirés et l'absence de brise les avaient plongés dans un état catatoniques:

-"À ce soir Severus ."

Il avait intentionnellement laissé sa voix traîner, la chargeant d'inflexions chaudes et prometteuses.

Ses yeux d'émeraude captèrent les obsidiennes du nouveau médecin et souriant de ce sourire d'enfant espiègle aux dents de perle il disparut dans les voilages .

La porte vitrée ce ferma .

-"insupportable." Dit Severus pour lui même , mais en regardant les dernier vestiges de lilas accroché sous l'enseigne du café d'en face il n'était pas tout à fait sur de ce qu'il ressentait.

Le soir arriva, les résidents des lieux avaient déjà pris leur repas et maintenant le premier étage de la maison était en ébullition .

Severus buvait un verre au bar profitant que l'établissement soit encore fermé aux clients .

-"Bonsoir !" Harry avait bondi sur le tabouret à côté de Severus, sortant de nul part et ce fut au tour du nouveau médecin de sursauter .

Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une jolie chemise blanche et d'un short long brun habituellement réservé aux étudiants.

Il lui fit un sourire espiègle :

-"Je vous ai manqué?"

Demanda t'il de sa voix chantante et son odeur chaude et sucrée caressa brièvement les narines du médecin .

-"Pas vraiment." Il mentait .

Le jeune homme sourit comme s'il avait percé son mensonge mais lui pardonnait pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras . Il se pencha sur le bar pour interpeller le barman qui, à un mètre d'eux ,essuyait des cuillères à l'aide d'une serviette immaculée :

-"Bonsoir Neuville tu me sers une absinthe ?"

-"Bien sur Harry ." Dit chaleureusement celui-ci, se tournant il attrapa une bouteille décoré d'une fée et en versa une dose généreuse dans un petit verre . Le service fut rapide, après tout ils n'étaient que deux au bar .

-"Alors Neuville comment vont tes études ?" Questionna le prostitué tandis que le barman posait sa commande devant lui .

-"Ça se passe bien, j'ai des examens à la fin de la semaine ."

-"Et tu n'ai pas stressé ?" Questionna Harry, il semblait sincèrement intéressé. Mais après tout se dit Rogue, ça fait partie de son métier .

-"Non ça va ." Sourit le jeune barman en rougissant légèrement .

-"Moi je serai terrifié à ta place, heureusement les seuls examens que j'ai à réussir son ceux d'hygiène !" Il gloussa à sa plaisanterie. Neuville se contenta de sourire avec indulgence rougissant encore , Rogue lui ne trouva pas ça drôle .

Deux nouvelle personnes s'installèrent au bar et Neuville les quitta en les priant de l'excuser, ses yeux caressèrent encore Harry quelques seconde et il partit à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Rogue but une gorgée ,son verre tinta sur le bar quand il le reposa.

-"Je crois que vous plaisez à notre ami ." Dit t'il avec indifférence en désignant de la tête le jeune barman .

-"Oui j'ai remarqué." Avoua le garçon dans un petit rire tendre .

-"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce soir ?" Questionna gentiment Harry.

-"Je pense que je vais finir d'installer mon cabinet . J'ai encore beaucoup de note à trier et d'ouvrages à lire ."

Répondit le médecin de sa voix traînante .

Le jeune homme observa son profil tandis qu'il parlait . L'homme le fascinait. Pourtant il avait eu des amants bien plus beau ,mais quelque chose dans son détachement et son, comment expliquer ça ? Son aura ? L'attirait instinctivement . Et puis sans être beau comme Harry était beau , une beauté plastique , il avait un charme indéniable, le charme de ses plantes , qui dans les grottes poussent majestueuse à l'abris des regards.

-"Eh bien j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien, peut être se recroisera t'on en fin de soirée ?"

-"Je pense que je serai couché bien avant que vous finissiez votre...travail." Il était difficile pour le médecin d'imaginer que ce jeune homme si enfantin , possédant une grâce que jusqu'à maintenant Severus avait imaginé uniquement posséder par les fées (malgré, ou peut-être a cause de sont caractère très irritant ) passerait la nuit à vendre sont corps à des étrangers.

-"On ne sait jamais ." Sourit énigmatiquement le jeune homme . Il vida son verre d'une traite , grimaça légèrement et se leva .

-"À plus tard !"

Severus ne répondit pas .

Combien peut bien coûtait une nuit avec lui ?

Il chassa ses question dans son whisky .

Vingt heures, les clients arrivaient .

L'ambiance était d'abord sage , pas très éloignée d'un salon mondain. On parlait affaire du monde, philosophie ,de comptoir ou pas , et s'il y avait un artiste, de la mort imminente et joyeuse de l'académisme .

Vers vingt-deux heures l'ambiance déclinait, on voyait des créatures de plus en plus alanguis se mélanger les une aux autres sur un air de jazz déluré . Par moment on voyait une ébauche de peau , le haut d'une cuisse, la rondeur d'un sein. On riait on buvait on dansait dans une cacophonie électrique.

On était le samedi et le bar bâtait son plein pour célébrer le

week-end.

Un barman de plus était venu en renfort ainsi que trois serveuse .

Rogue s'était au final attardé au bar Reprenant un deuxième, puis un troisième whisky . Il avait vu Harry plusieurs fois passer avec des coupes de champagne faisant des aller-retour entre le bar et des tables bondées. Rogue l'entendit rire plusieurs fois et son rire sonnait comme un tintement de clochette surnaturel parmi toute cette débauche .

Il l'avait vu monter une première fois à l'étage avec l'homme à qui il avait servi du champagne, puis une deuxième fois avec un autre .

Severus n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il était rester au bar jusqu'à maintenant minuit et demi ( déjà ?) à observer les aller et venu du jeune prostitué au cheveux noir, masochisme ?

Peut-être.

Une troisième fois il l'observa monter à l'étage avec un monsieur d'âge mûr qui avait glissée une main pressante sur le bas du dos du jeune homme .

Il recommanda un whisky.

Il s'apprêtait à monter à son tour quand une jeune fille aux long cheveux châtains et touffu l'interpella :

-"Bonsoir, c'est vous le nouveau médecin non?" Ça voix était douce, timide . Elle était accompagnée d'un garçon roux et Severus les identifia tout deux comme des résidents de la maison. Ils s'assirent près de lui au bar .

-"Oui c'est ça ."

-"Enchanté je suis Hermione et voici Ron ." Dit-elle en désignant le jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit la main et les bracelets de perles qu'elle portait s'entrechoquèrent mélodieusement

-"Severus Rogue ." Dit-il de sa voix froide . Il serra sa main. Le jeune homme roux lui tendit également la sienne.

Ils commandèrent deux verres, Neuville les servis.

Il avait l'air débordé.

Severus tourna son regard juste à temps pour voir Harry redescendre de l'escalier. Il avait les joues rouges et l'allure échevelé . Il promena son regard sur le bar et sourit en apercevant Ron et Hermione, son sourire s'agrandi encore d'avantage en voyant Severus .

Il se glissa près d'eux en jouant un peu des coudes pour traverser la foule qui s'était amassé dans le grand salon :

-"Salut ! Vous faite une pause ?" Demanda t'il essoufflé à ses deux amis .

-"Oui." Répondit le rouquin dans un sourire :

-"Tu veux un verre ?"

-"Oui merci Ron." Harry se tourna vers le nouveau médecin :

-"Vous êtes encore là ? Je pensai que vous aviez plein de papiers importants à ranger ?" Dit t'il avec un sourire narquois.

Rogue le fusilla du regard.

mais c'était vrai, pourquoi était t'il resté ? :

-"Au final je me suis dit que je pouvait bien me détendre , après tout je ne suis pas aussi demandé que vous ."

Le prostitué le toisa du regard sans pour autant se départir de son sourire .

-"Tu as bien travaillé harry ? Demanda Ron en élevant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique qui avait reprit du volume .

-"Assez oui, et vous ?"

Hermione lui dit que oui et Ron lui dit "pas vraiment" avec un peu de lassitude .

Harry lui répondait que ça arrivait quand il sentit Hermione se raidir à ses côtés :

-"Merde." Murmura telle avec une grimace .

-"Quoi ?" Dit Harry essayant de repérer dans la foule ce qu'elle voyait en tendant le cou.

-"Le mec là ." Elle désigna un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux et à la barbe noir , il était grand et plutôt belle homme . Debout près de l'entrée du salon il semblait chercher quelque chose .

-"C'est le gars qui m'a frappé l'autre jour ." Continua telle :

-"Quel connard , j'y crois pas qu'il soit revenu ...Non Harry reviens!"

Trop tard, le jeune homme avait fendu la foule en direction de l'homme .

Severus releva la tête de son verre .

-"Bonsoir, comment allez vous ?" Demanda le prostitué une fois arrivé au niveau de l'homme à barbe noir.

Celui-ci l'observa de la tête au pied l'œil mauvais :

-"Bonsoir." Répondit il incertain:

-"T'es qui ?"

-"Oh pardon! On ne se connaît pas." Il rit doucement :

-"Mais vous connaissez mon ami là-bas ." Il montra Hermione .

Le regard de l'homme passa de Harry à la jeune prostituée au bar .

Ses yeux s'agrandir .

-"Je pense que vous lui devez quelques excuses, non ?" Continua le jeune homme .

-"Quoi ?! Pour qui tu te prend ?! Je sais pas ce que cette pute t'as dit mais ...

Tout c'était passé en un instant . Harry avait saisi l'homme pourtant plus grand que lui et avait éclatée sa tête contre la sienne dans un magnifique coup de boule .

L'homme se recula hébété du sang commençait à couler de son nez pour maculer sa chemise .

Harry lui adressa un regard farouche souriant de toutes ses dents. Il y avait du sang sur son front là où sa tête avait heurté le nez de l'homme .

Une personne dans la foule cria et aussitôt un groupe d'homme en costume s'agitèrent pour essayer de séparer le prostitué et l'homme au nez maintenant cassé.

-"Espèce de fils de pute !" Hurla l'homme maculé de sang tandis que deux monsieur très comme il faut le retenait par les bras .

Severus s'était levé et avait réussi de justesse à attraper Harry au vol par la taille avant que celui-ci, dans sa vitalité instinctive, ne saute au coup de son adversaire .

Une vrai émeute s'était créé autour d'eux et Rogue tentait de maîtriser Harry qui se débattait avec fureur . Le médecin lui encerclait fermement la taille le soulevant du sol pour réduire ses prises ,mais le prostitué essayai quand même d'envoyer des coups de pieds à l'homme retenu en face de lui .

Par dessus la cacophonie ambiante Severus entendit la tenancière qui venait d'arriver lui criait :

-"Amenez le en haut !"

Il traîna donc le jeune homme jusqu'au premier étage , ce ne fut pas si dur dès qu'il n'eu plus son ennemi en visuel le jeune homme se laissa guidait docilement .

Plusieurs clients et prostitués fixèrent Harry avec des yeux rond quand il passa près deux ( il avait une grosse tache de sang sur le front et des éclaboussures sur sa chemise ) Drago qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte de chambre seulement vêtu de son pantalon secoua la tête avec dédain , dans la pénombre derrière lui, Severus put voir un homme assis sur le lit entrain de re-lasser ses chaussures.

Le silence se fit quand Severus ferma sur eux son cabinet .

Harry sauta agilement sur la table d'examen et s'installa confortablement ,étendant son corps d'éternel adolescent .

Rogue l'étudia longuement sans rien dire, finalement il tira sa chaise de bureau et s'assit face au jeune homme. Ils s'observèrent quelques minute en silence . Harry avait l'air tout à fait à son aise .

-"Vous n'avez rien?" Demanda doucement Severus .

-"Non." Chantonna le garçon .

Encore un silence.

-"C'était un très joli coup de tête ."

Avoua Rogue .

Harry lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et le médecin ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour .


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut**, alors on se retrouve pour ce chapitre quatre, désolée de ce retard, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire :)

Merci à tous ceux qui on ajoutés cette histoire en follow ou en favorites, j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas !

Et merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit mot, un avis, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et me motive à avancer et à publier plus vite, alors je compte sur vous ;)

En cela un grand merci à Rachelmery pour le chapitre précédent 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Au final Mm. Mcgonagall s'était plus souciée des dégâts qu'aurait put causer ce coup de tête sur le visage de Harry que de l'état de l'homme à la barbe noir.

Environ trente minutes après l'incident elle entra en trombe dans le cabinet de Rogue , elle vibré de colère et d'inquiétude mêlée :

-"Et si c'était vous qui vous étiez cassé le nez ?! Qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait ?! C'est la deuxième fois Harry, vous savez se que ça veut dire ."

Elle avait soufflé ses mots douloureusement comme si c'était elle qui craignait "se que ça voulait dire".

-"Oui madame ." Avait répondu Harry le visage baissé dans une pâle parodie de rédemption .

La tenancière secoua la tête en soupirant . Elle observa encore quelques instants le jeune homme d'un regard soucieux habituellement propre aux mères d'enfants indisciplinés.

-"Ressaisissez vous ." Claqua t-elle avant de tourner les talons dans un tourbillon de jupes longues qui n'étaient plus, et ce depuis longtemps, au goût du nouveau siècle .

Elle avait fermée la porte du cabinet et Harry et Severus se retrouvaient , maintenant seuls, enveloppés dans le silence.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'était la première fois?" Demanda Severus.

Le médecin avait essayé de prendre un ton dégagé mais il était réellement curieux.

Harry avait relevé la tête :

-"Vous voulez savoir ?" Dit t-il dans un sourire ravisant et espiègle apparemment ravi que Rogue s'intéresse à lui .

Il était toujours assis négligemment sur la table d'examen.

-"Pourquoi pas." Répondit froidement le médecin, comme si ce n'était pas du tout lui qui avait posé une question.

-"Alors pour commencer ce n'était pas ma faute (cette précision semblait très importante) . Il y a un an environ, un client qui était avec moi dans ma chambre c'est mit à me brutaliser, puis à voulu me forcer à lui faire une fellation ."

Il racontait cela avec un naturel déconcertant .

-"Alors quand il a mit son pénis dans ma bouche je l'ai mordu jusqu'au sang !" A voir son sourire farouche, cet épisode était pour lui un excellent souvenir .

-"Évidement le monsieur n'était pas très content, il a essayé de me frapper encore alors je lui ai mis un coup de tête et j'ai malencontreusement cassé son nez ." Termina Harry avec désinvolture.

-"Alors c'est une spécialité ?" Ironisa Rogue.

Harry lui sourit d'un air mi-désolé, mi-amusé.

La nuit avait ancrée un peu plus son emprise sur Paris et Severus sentait, plus pressant qu'aucun autre , l'appel de son lit .

-"Bien, si vous n'êtes pas blessé, je vais prendre congé." dit-il finalement.

Harry se leva et avant de franchir la porte du cabinet Rogue se tourna vers lui :

-"Bonne nuit Harry." Murmura t'il avec lenteur .

Le jeune homme avait-il parut déconcerté quelque instant ou Severus l'avait-il juste imaginé ?

Le prostitué lui fit un sourire doux, sincère ,qui pour la première fois semblait n'être dédié qu'à lui:

-"Oui, bonne nuit Severus ."

Le cabinet fut fermé à clés .

En traversant le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre le prostitué lui lança un regard vibrant sous ses cils d'ébène, vivant une dernière fois à travers les yeux de Rogue avant que la nuit ne les avalent .

Severus frémit, ce regard était trop chargé pour qu'il en fut autrement .

_Est-ce encore un de ses artifice de prostitué ?_

Comme cela lui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent , la fatigue que ressentait le médecin l'abandonna au moment où sa tête rencontra son oreiller.

Il se retourna dans son lit appréciant le confort de sa chambre vétuste qui avait sut conserver, mal grès l'embrasement de l'été, une certaine fraîcheur .

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la tenancière le matin même . Elle s'était inquiétée que l'un des premier contact que le médecin eu avec la maison fut avec Harry :

-"J'espère qu'il ne vous a rien dit de déplacé." S'enquit elle, alors que Severus rangeait sur ses étagères du cabinet le contenu d'une de ses valise de cuire noir.

-"Aucunement." La rassurait Rogue sans la regarder.

-"Tant mieux, ce garçon n'en fait qu'à sa tête ." Murmura t'elle pour elle même .

-"Cela fait longtemps qu'il travaille pour vous ?"

-"Il ne travaille pas pour moi." Le corrigea t'elle dans un ton abrupte qui sentait l'automatisme:

-"Il travaille pour lui dans ma maison." La nuance semblait importante. ( les tenanciers de bordels, pardon de maison, pensaient toujours travailler dans l'humanitaire et Mcgonagall était sûrement une des seules dont ce fut en partie vrai .)

-"Ça va faire trois ans , il sortait de maison d'abattage quand je l'ai récupéré (elle avait murmurée cette phrase comme un secret ).

Severus ne répondit rien il n'avait qu'une notion vague de ce qu'était l'abattage, mais le peut qu'il en savait suffit à le mettre mal à l'aise .

-"De tous mes résidents c'est le plus demandé ." Elles ne semblait pas éprouver de joie à cela et Rogue lui découvrit alors une sollicitude touchante .

-"Quel âge à t'il ?" S'informa le médecin .

-"Vingt-quatre ans ."

Il discutèrent encore un peu, puis quand la conversation se fut naturellement fanée , la tenancière repartit à ses occupation le laissant aux siennes .

Rogue se retourna encore essayant d'ignorer les râles et soupires indécentes ,qui depuis les autres chambres, parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

Ses rêves furent parsemée d'escalier sans fin ,de parfum de lys et de prunelles émeraudes .

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain il mit quelques instants à se souvenir pourquoi il avait mal à la tête.

Certaines des centaines de fleures qui décoraient sa chambre commençaient à faner dans leurs vases suppurant un parfum plus doucereux évoquant tristement l'obsolescence de l'été .

Il s'étendit, enfouissant en soupirant son visage dans son oreiller.

_"Bonne nuit Harry."_

Il avait frémit quand Rogue avait murmuré son nom .

C'était la première fois qu'il frémissait qu'on prononce son nom.

Il avait déjà feint de frémir car c'était son métier et dans une maison comme celle-ci les clients ne payaient pas pour baiser des étoiles de mers, et JAMAIS il ne retournerai dans la rue JAMAIS il ne retournerait à l'abattage .

Il était bien ici, il ferait tout pour y rester, l'idée qu'une autre vie fut possible était pour lui impensable.

Le soleil inondé la chambre habillant Harry de sa lumière doré.

Il adorait penser à Severus, en se levant il eu envie de se faire beau, pas pour les clients mais pour lui. Il avait envie de lui plaire .

Un oiseaux chanta dehors quand il ouvrit la fenêtre .

"Il y a donc encore des oiseaux à Paris " Pensa t'il .

Toc toc toc !

-"Harry tu est levé ?"

C'était la voix d'Hermione à travers la porte .

-"Oui Hermione ! Un instant!"

Il extirpa rapidement un kimono rouge et or de son armoire et l'enfila.

La soie coula doucement sur son corps .

-"Entre ."

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte , elle aussi portée un peignoir de soie , le sien était vert d'eau pour s'assortir à sa nuisette, Ron était avec elle, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon léger .

-"Harry!" Elle se jeta dans ses bras .

-"Tu n'as rien?! On a voulut te voir avant de dormir mais comme tu était avec le médecin..."

Harry rit doucement .

-"Tout vas bien Mione ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle l'étudia quelque instants avec méfiance puis éclata de rire :

-" Tu est complètement fou ."

Harry mêla son rire au sienne , près d'eux Ron sourit de toutes ses dents .

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour discuter.

-"Que t'a dit Mcgonagall ?" Demanda Hermione en s'abandonnant à la caresse du soleil qui illuminait ses cheveux comme l'auréole d'une sainte.

-"Que j'aurais pu me casser le nez."

Ron éclata de rire et Hermione sourit en gardant les yeux fermés.

-"C'était magique Harry." Le félicita Ron en roulant une cigarette qu'il alluma entre ses lèvres avant de la tendre à Harry.

-"Le gars est resté complètement sous le choc, quand le médecin t'a entraîné en haut il a essayé de prendre les gens à parti en leurs disant que tu étais fou et l'avais attaqué sans raison." Continua Hermione : "Alors Ron à glissé à l'oreille de Mcgonagall que c'était le type qui m'avait frappé, elle est aller vers lui et lui a dit :

\- Maintenant vous savez se qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un des résidants de cette maison. Le gars est devenu vert de rage et il est parti sans demander son reste ."

Hermione avait rouvert les yeux et lui fit un sourire merveilleux :

-"Merci Harry."

Il lui rendit son sourire :

-"Quand tu veux ."

-"C'était quand même super drôle quand le médecin t'a soulevé pour t'emmener en haut alors que tu te débattais comme un chat sauvage." Rigola Ron en se roulant une cigarette pour lui même .

-"Pendant un instant j'ai eu peur que tu le frappe lui aussi ."

-"Mais non voyons ." Répondit Harry en secouant la tête .

-"Il à l'air gentil le nouveau médecin.." Dit pensivement Hermione toujours appuyé comme ses deux amis contre le mur en crépis .

Ron s'étrangla :

-" Ah bon c'est l'effet qu'il t'a fait ? On a pas du rencontrer la même personne ."

-"Harry l'aime bien ." Taquina la jeune fille en lui donnant un gentil coup d'épaule.

Harry ne démenti pas se contentant de recracher un petit nuage de fumée .

-"C'est vrai ?" Demanda Ron en se redressant pour se tourner face à Harry .

-"Oui." Répondit à sa place Hermione :

\- Il n'arrête pas de le regarder."

Ron se contenta d'afficher une moue septique avant de fermait les yeux pour se ré-abandonner au soleil .

-"Drôle de goût."

Harry sourit en fermant les yeux à son tour.

_Oui drôle de goût._

Hermione et Ron était partie après une bonne heure de discutions prétextant avoir des courses à faire en ville, mais Harry savait quand réalité ils aimaient juste passer de petits moments seuls tous les deux . Harry lui était resté sur son balcon.

Il avait croisé Drago qui était lui aussi sortit fumer au soleil .

-"Tu nous a fait un beau spectacle hier ." Lui dit-il de sa voix traînante, ses cheveux blond/blanc étincelant dans la lumière ruisselante de quatorze heure .

-"Tu as vu ? Si je n'aimais pas tant vendre mon cul je serai sûrement devenu acteur ." Lui Répondit Harry sur le même ton , peu disposé à se laisser emmerder.

-"Où artiste de cirque. J'ai dit à tous mes clients que ça t'arrivait souvent . Je leurs ai dit que tu faisait d'horribles crises d'hystérie." Lui dit Drago dans un sourire satisfait .

-"Tous tes clients ? donc pas plus de deux personnes ? Ça devrait aller." Et Harry referma les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il ne s'intéressait à présent plus du tout à lui.

-"Va te faire foutre ." Lui dit tranquillement le prostitué blond en quittant la terrasse .

-"Ce soir." Répliqua Harry d'un ton qui aurait put laisser croire que la conversation lui était très agréable.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit

Il savait que Drago le provoquer par pur jalousie . Avant que Harry n'arrive dans la maison c'était lui le plus demandé et même s'il conservait sa chambre à salle de bain privé ( un pourcentage des prestations des résidents était retenu pour payer leurs chambre, plus vous travaillez bien plus votre chambre était confortable et cela passait par une salle de bain privative.) il était plutôt remonté contre Harry .

Malgré ça Drago conservait une très bonne popularité. Il racontait à ses clients qu'il était un lord anglais tombait dans la pauvreté et Harry n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si c'était vrai.

Harry se re-installa plus confortablement contre le mur, ses cigarette, ses allumettes, sa petite boîte en acajou et une bouteille de vin répandus autour de lui en attendant patiemment d'être utilisés.

_"Comme n'importe qui dans cette maison."_ Pensa t'il

Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée . Il avait découvert depuis longtemps que moins il philosophait sur sa situation ,mieux il se portait.

* * *

Alors mes petites loutres, ça vous à plu ?


	5. Chapter 5

Salut et bonne année ! ravie de vous retrouver après cette longue pause :) Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mots, ça fait toujours plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à LessaWatberg, Liz Monnaye, et Cthia pour vos reviews :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

-"Harry, euh Harry ?"

-"Mmmmh ?"

Harry ouvrit un œil , le médecin/croque mitaine se tenait au dessus de lui. Il avait l'air septique :

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Lui demanda t'il , penché au dessus de lui, le dominant de son ombre .

-"Je prend le soleil ."

-"j'ai plutôt pensé que vous faisiez un coma éthylique." Lui dit Severus d'un air sévère en désignant la bouteille de vin vide qui avait roulé près de la balustrade pour la teinter de ses lumière vertes .

Une voiture klaxonna, au dessus d'eux le soleil brûlait si ardemment que l'on aurait aisément pensé que la nuit n'existerait jamais plus.

Le prostitué ricana dans son étrange son de clochette :

-"Il m'en faudrait plus que ça ."

Rogue baissa les yeux pour examiner les affaire du jeune homme :

-"Vous avez but de l'eau ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui :

-"Non." Admit-il ne sachant pas trop ou Rogue voulait en venir.

-"Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?"lui demanda rudement le médecin .

-"Heu..Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure est t'il ?"

-"17h."

Harry réfléchit, Hermione et Ron l'avait quitté vers 14h , puis il était allé manger dans la cuisine, et c'était remis sur le balcon vers 15h en déclinant une invitation des jumeaux à une partie de cartes .

-"Alors deux heures." Répondit-il tranquillement.

-"Vous êtes complètement idiot il fait plus de quarante degrés , vous allez faire un coup de chaud ." Pesta le médecin avec mauvaise humeur.

Est-ce ce que ce garçon était complètement stupide ?

-"Mais non Severus je ne vais pas faire un coup de chaud , je vais très bien." Il assortit sa déclaration d'un sourire charmeur en se délectant de prononcer lentement son prénom .

-"Bien sur et vous savez cela très bien car vous êtes médecin en plus d'être prostitué , c'est fascinant !"

Harry pouffa, ce qui eu le don d'exaspéré le médecin un peu plus :

-"Je vous aurez prévenu ." Dit-il avant de tourner les talons. La voix de Harry le stoppa avant qu'il n'eut franchi la porte :

-"Vous ne restez pas ?"

Rogue l'observa un instant avec gravité :

-"Pourquoi je resterai ? J'étais juste venu vérifier que vous étiez toujours en vie ."

-"Vous étiez inquiet ?" Demanda Harry dans un sourire radieux .

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel :

-"Je suis médecin , si vous vous étiez sentit mal c'est à moi que serait revenue la désagréable tâche de m'occuper de vous. "

Harry se releva avec souplesse et s'approcha doucement. Il se mit en face du médecin , le forçant à se coller dos au mur, puis il posa ses mains à plats de chaque côté de son corps pour l'emprisonner .

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?" Severus essaya de conserver un ton glacial mais la soudaine proximité du corps du jeune prostitué le mettait mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise.

-"Rien, je me demander si vous vous parfumiez ." Dit Harry avec désinvolture en enfouissant son visage contre la gorge de Severus . Le médecin sentit son souffle effleurer sa peau et paradoxalement au soleil qui brûlait ses épaules il fut pris d'une vague de frissons .

Ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses avant bras tandis que le corps de Harry continuait de se presser contre le sien.

Une partie de lui ne voulait pas rompre le contact, une partie de lui voulait attraper ce corps tiède pour le posséder, mais quand Severus sentit ses frissons descendre vers son entre-jambe il repoussa précipitamment le jeune prostitué .

Quand il regarda le visage de Harry il lui sembla que celui-ci avait légèrement rougis.

-"Non je ne me parfume pas , c'est bien une idée à vous ça ."

Dit Rogue en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-"Vous sentez bon pourtant ." Répondit doucement Harry ... il avait un air lointain :

-"Je vais retourner dans ma chambre ,il sera bientôt l'heure de descendre manger ."

-"Alors je vous vois au repas ." Dit Severus en regardant le jeune homme disparaître comme une ombre dans les rideaux blanc de sa chambre.

Finalement Harry ne descendit pas au repas.

Il se sentait fatigué et avait mal à la tête, peut-être Rogue n'avait pas eu tort en lui disant que vider une bouteille de vin blanc en plein soleil n'était pas l'idée du siècle ...

Il était vingt deux heure Harry avait reçu un client en début de soirée , un de ses habitués, un monsieur bourgeois d'un certain âge qui voulait du sex simple et rapide .

Et depuis il en avait refusé deux . Il se sentait mal . Il avait croisé Rogue en descendant de sa chambre pour aller au bar , celui-ci l'avait scruté intensément et Harry avait du détourné la tête pour se soustraire à son regard inquisiteur.

Deux heure plus tard Harry se trouvait de plus en plus mal.

Il sentait les frissons perfides de la fièvre habillaient doucement son corps tandis qu'il progressait difficilement vers le bar. Sa tête tournée horriblement et il ne savait pas s'il allait vomir ou tomber dans les pommes . Il commençait à paniquer. Il avança ,souriant gaiement aux gens qu'il croissait, feignant que seule la chaleur moite de la pièce coloré ses joues. Essayant d'ignorer le sol qui tentait de se dérober sous ses pas .

S'évanouir devant tout le monde serait une catastrophes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air malade, ou Drago se ferait un plaisir de raconter à qui veux l'entendre qu'il avait attrapé la syphilis.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées il ne vu pas Parvati qui arrivait vers lui et se cogna contre elle :

-"Oh mince pardon ." S'excusa t'il immédiatement en reprenant son équilibre.

La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement :

-"Tout va bien Harry ?" Lui demanda t'elle les sourcils froncés :

-"Je...oui oui tout vas bien." Répondit il en tremblant, mais elle ne sembla pas le croire :

-"Tu est sur ? Tu est tout pâle ..."

-"Tout va bien, à plus tard ." Lui dit-il avant de s'échapper précipitamment.

Jouant des coudes, s'excusant au travers d'un concert de voix et de rires confus , il put enfin accrocher ses main sur la surface froide du bar en marbre .

Il haletait .

Sa visions devient flou ,il eu soudain très chaud et les sons autours de lui s'étouffèrent ,il serra si fort le comptoir pour ne pas s'évanouir que ses jointure blanchirent .

Il se sentit partir, ses mains lâchèrent le comptoir et son corps s'affaissa vers l'arrière, mais se ne fut pas le sol qu'il rencontra dans sa chute, mais quelque chose de chaud et doux à l'odeur boisé...

_Severus ._

Harry pouvait le dire sans se retourner.

Il leva les yeux et vit le médecin qui était arrivé derrière lui et l'avait rattrapé juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il le tenait fermement contre son torse son bras droit enroulé autour de sa taille.

Le jeune prostitué le regarda confus , il retrouvait un peu ses esprit mais il avait eu peur et son cœur battait la chamade.

Rogue observa le garçon ,seul ses joues trop rouges amener un peu de vie sur son visage blême et transpirant. Ses lèvres entrouverte laisser passer une respiration erratique et Il s'accrochait à sa chemise comme si ça vie en dépendait .

En faite le médecin s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il l'avait croisé dans l'escalier et il avait décidé (à raison) de le surveiller.

Apparemment il était arrivé juste à Tant pour éviter que le jeune homme ne donne encore un magnifique spectacle en s'écroulant inconscient au milieu du salon .

-"Vous êtes un idiot ." Lui dit t'il en resserrant sa prise sur son corps :

-"Aller, On monte ."


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! ravie de bous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre :) on y croyais plus n'est-ce pas ? en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à Cthia, Audelie, Lessawatberg et Sinwen pour vos messages ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

* * *

Chapitre 6

Ils traversèrent la foule indistincte et tapageuses du salon.

Harry pressé contre l'odeur rassurante de Severus qui le guidait d'un pas sur. Quelqu'un renversa malencontreusement un peu de champagne sur la chemise du jeune prostitué, le médecin accepta les excuse à sa place.

Il l'aida à gravir les marches essayant , comme lui avait demandé Harry ,d'être le plus discret possible .

personne dans le salon ne parut remarquer le malaise du garçon et Severus s'en félicita.

En haut le couloir était vide , des râles et des gémissements leurs parvenait de derrière les portes en bois laqué.

La tête de Harry tournait atrocement, un vertige le pris et le sol tenta de l'attraper:

-"Attention, restez avec moi !" Gronda Rogue en le rattrapant .

Il souleva le jeune homme devenu incapable de prétendre marcher, passant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos.

-"Ça va on est arrivé." Il sentait le souffle erratique du prostitué dans son cou et la chaleur grimpante de son corps contre le sien .

-"C'est bien celle la votre chambre ?" Demanda Rogue en essayant de se souvenir par quelle porte il avait déjà vu le jeune homme disparaître.

-"Oui." Répondit Harry en regardant la porte d'un œil vitreux.

Severus chercha deux, trois fois à tâtons la poignée de la porte avant de réussir à ouvrir.

La porte grinça quand il la poussa. La chambre toute entière exaltait un parfum de fleurs, et Severus compris pourquoi quand il vit la cinquantaine de bouquets qu'elle abritait.

Il déposa le garçon sur son lit, apparemment il avait était utilisé récemment.

En cherchant sur la table de nuit il trouva une lampe de chevet , il l'alluma et la lumière projeta dans la chambre un doux clair obscure .

-"Ok, Harry vous êtes toujours avec moi ?" Demanda Severus en remettant une mèche de cheveux gênante derrière son oreille. Il s'assit près du jeune homme et posa une main sur son front moite : brûlant sans surprise.

-"Harry ?" Il tapota gentiment ses joues pour le faire revenir à lui .

-"Hummm ?" Le jeune homme émergea en battant des paupières.

-"Comment vous vous sentez ?"

-"J'ai chaud, et j'ai mal à la tête ." Murmura faiblement le garçon .

Severus pinça doucement la peau de son avant bras pour voir s'il était déshydraté : légèrement.

-"C'est normal, vous êtes complètement idiot ." Répondit le médecin en cachant son inquiétude.

Comme il s'y attendait le jeune homme avait fait un coup de chaud, ce n'était pas vraiment grave mais il devait faire baisser sa fièvre et le réhydratés rapidement. "Le plus simple serait de le mettre dans un bain froid." se dit t'il.

Il observa autour de lui , trouvant tout à coup intimidant d'être ainsi plongé dans l'intimité du jeune homme, toute la pièce respirer son odeur . Il vit jetait négligemment par terre le kimono que Harry portait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il remarqua une porte près de d'une armoire. Il se leva , évitant de justesse de renverser un vase de rose et ouvrit la porte , une salle de bain , géniale.

Il alluma la lumière, la pièce était petite , simple mais coquette.

Il y avait au fond une baignoire à pied , sur la droite une petite armoire en bois, un bidet, et sur la gauche un lavabo et un miroir.

Il boucha la baignoire et ouvrit l'eau, il mit sa main sous le jet pour trouver la température adéquate puis la laissa se remplir tranquillement avant de quitter la pièce .

Harry s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale au centre du lit . Il tremblait.

-"Harry ?" Le médecin posa sa main sur Le Bras du jeune homme qui leva les yeux sur lui :

-"J'ai froid." Murmura t'il .

-"Je sais." Dit Severus avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il avisa une carafe d'eau et un verre sur la table de nuit .

-"Aller, vous devez boire un peu d'eau." Il réajusta Harry sur ses oreillers et amena le verre à ses lèvres tout en soutenant sa nuque.

Quand le jeune homme eu finit le verre Severus le reposa :

-"Je vous ai fait coulé un bain pour faire baisser votre température, vous vous sentez de vous levez ?"

Harry hocha la tête, les traits tendus . Le médecin se leva et lui proposa sa main.

Malgré l'aide de Severus Harry chancelât en se mettant sur ses pieds, il se rattrapa en agrippant la chemise du médecin de ses deux mains.

Rogue le maintient contre lui et soupira:

-"On va faire plus simple." Il souleva le jeune homme pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et le porta à la salle de bain. Il sentait le cœur de Harry, chaud et bruyant ,battre entre ses bras comme celui d'un oisillon .

Severus hésita en regardant l'eau translucide de la baignoire, il regarda le visage pâle et fermé de Harry et avala sa salive mal à l'aise :

-"Harry ?"

-"mmm?"

-"Je...Est-ce que je vous met habillé dans le bain où ...ou est ce que je vous déshabille?"

Il se sentait totalement idiot . Il était médecin, il devrait juste aider le garçon à se déshabiller et le coller dans la baignoire en le maudissait d'avoir ruiné sa soirée .

Mais l'idée de déshabiller Harry alors qu'il était à moitié inconscient lui semblait horriblement déplacé.

Même pour l'aider .

"peut être par ce que une partie de toi à réellement envie de le déshabiller." Lui susurra une voix sournoise dans sa tête .

N'importe quoi.

Harry interrompit ses divagations d'une voix fébrile:

-"Posez moi , je vais le faire."

Severus le regarda dubitatif mais le posa néanmoins sur le carrelage.

Il regarda Harry ,affalé contre la baignoire, défaire sa chemise de ses mains tremblantes, ses joues rougis par la fièvre et les yeux luisants.

Il était diablement sexy et le médecin se sentit coupable de tirée du plaisir de l'état de faiblesse du garçon .

La chemise du prostitué tomba sur le parquet et Rogue retiens sont souffle quand Harry fit descendre sa braguette .

Rogue l'aida en lui retirant ses chaussures.

Le garçon laissa finalement sa tête rouler sur le bord de la baignoire apparemment épuisé des efforts qu'il avait fourni pour se retrouver en caleçon.

Severus le tira par les bras pour le lever et le tenant fermement contre son torse il le fit basculer doucement dans l'eau en gardant une main sur sa nuque, au cas où .

Harry tressaillit violemment quand sa peau rencontra l'eau qui lui parut glacé. Il lança au médecin un regard remplit de panique.

-"Tout va bien Harry." Voulu le rassurer le médecin .

Mais les yeux effrayés de Harry ne voulait pas lâcher les siens. Sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa poitrine .

-"Tout va bien." Répéta précipitamment Rogue pour calmer le jeune homme.

Quand Harry fut bien installé il laissa la respiration qu'il retenait jusqu'alors s'échapper de sa poitrine pour se rabaissa doucement dans l'eau.

-"Voila ça va vous faire du bien."

Lui Murmura rogue .

Au bout de quelques minutes à regarder le jeune homme respirer doucement dans l'eau, les yeux fermés, envelopper dans la lumière tamisée si intime de la pièce exiguë Severus s'assit sur le parquet.

Il dégagea une mèche trempée du front de Harry.

Un quart d'heure s'écoula :

-"Comment vous vous sentez?"

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit doucement ses yeux d'émeraudes sous ses cils d'ébène.

-"Je crois que ça va ...j'ai toujours mal à la tête mais j'ai les idées plus claires ."

-"C'est normal , vous vous êtes déshydratée. Il faudra bien penser à boire cette nuit ."

Harry hocha la tête .

La pièces baignée dans une agréable tiédeur, elle les protéger comme dans un cocon, de l'extérieur seul des sons étouffés et distordus leurs parvenaient.

On entendait que la respiration calme des deux hommes et les clapotis de l'eau .

Rogue s'était adossé contre le mur pour être plus confortable.

-"Alors." Commença Harry après quelques minutes de silence, sa voix était fatiguée :

-"Comment se retrouve t'on médecin dans un bordel ?"

Severus posa sa tête sur son genoux relevé pour lui répondre d'un ton sarcastique:

-"Comment se retrouve t'on prostitué dans un bordel ?"

-"Un rêve d'enfant ." Répondit Harry en lui souriant .

-"Et moi J'ai raté l'examen de vétérinaire."

Rétorqua rogue du tac au tac .

Le jeune homme rigola doucement en essayant de ne pas aggraver son mal de crâne.

Il laissa ses doigts caresser la surface de l'eau fraîche dans laquelle il trempait.

Il se sentait mieux.

Il soupira longuement .

Quelle honte, et dire qu'il avait faillit s'évanouir au milieu du salon, si Severus n'avait pas était là ... Il n'osait pas y penser, ça aurait était la panique.

Les clients l'aurait cru malade . La réputation de la maison en aurait pris un coup et McGonagall l'aurait sûrement tué.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait était stupide .

Quel con.

Il releva les yeux de sa contemplation aquatique pour les fixer dans les prunelles attentives du médecin .

-"Merci." Murmura t'il.

-"Hum ?"

-"De m'avoir rattrapé en bas."

-"Je suis médecin, c'est mon travail ."

-"Merci quand même ."

Severus l'observa en silence quelque instant , c'était la première fois que Harry lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un de normal et d'accessible.

-"De rien."

Il restèrent quelques minutes sans plus rien dire.

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que Harry trempait dans l'eau et il se sentait maintenant beaucoup mieux.

-"Je peux sortir ?" Demanda t'il au médecin d'une petite voix .

Severus était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en sursauta presque.

-"Vous vous sentez mieux ?"

Harry hocha la tête .

-"Très bien." Il tendit au jeune homme ses mains pour l'aider à se relever.

Une fois qu'il fut debout il attrapa une serviette qu'il drapa autour des épaules de Harry avant de le soutenir pour sortir de la baignoire.

-"Merci." souffla Harry alors que Rogue le ramenait dans sa chambre.

Le médecin ne répondit rien, il lâcha doucement le jeune prostitué une fois au-dessus du lit .

-"Vous pouvez me passer un kimono ?" Demanda Harry, il désigna son armoire d'un geste fatigué.

Severus enjamba un vase remplit de roses et ramassa au sol le kimono qu'il avait vu en entrant .

-"Ça fera l'affaire ?" Demanda t'il en se retournant :

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?!" S'exclama t'il en se détournant violemment .

Harry était debout entrain de retirer son sous-vêtement .

-"Quoi ? Mon caleçon est mouillé." S'étonna t'il .

-"Vous auriez put me prévenir !" Le médecin se sentait rougir.

Il sentit le tissus qu'il tenait lui échappait des mains tandis que le prostitué le tirait pour s'en revêtir.

-"Vous savez vous auriez finit par me voir nu à un moment où un autre." Dit tranquillement Harry dans son dos .

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement.

-"Quoi ?" Prononça t'il difficilement.

-"Pour l'examen."

Évidemment l'examen .

Au son qu'il entendit severus présuma que le jeune homme avait finit de s'habiller et s'était laissé tomber sur son lit. Il se retourna.

-"Vous devez encore boire." Il utilisa volontairement une voix bourrue pour se redonner contenance.

-"Je vais le faire." Promis Harry tandis que ses paupières, déjà lourdes, se fermaient toutes seules.

-"Faîte le maintenant, je ne vais pas passer toutes mes soirées à m'occuper de vous."

Le prostitué sourit avant de se redresser sur ses oreillers.

-"Vous avez raison."

Il finissait son verre quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte.

-"Harry ?" Le jeune homme reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami .

Si lui et severus avaient été entrain de parler il n'aurait pas entendu.

Rogue interrogea Harry du regard et celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il pouvait ouvrir.

-" c'est ça ?"

Ron n'avait encore jamais vu Rogue dans la pénombre et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas reproduire. Le médecin était parfaitement terrifiant.

-"euh...Je cherche Harry..."

-"Ron, je suis là qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?"

Severus s'écarta pour laisser le rouquin pénétrer dans la chambre.

Le regard de Ron passa rapidement de Harry à Rogue sans qu'il fasse de commentaire.

En s'approchant du lit il remarqua la pâleur de son ami, il s'affola :

-"Harry ça va ?!"

Le prostitué lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais plein de tendresse, à Ron il pouvait dire la vérité :

-"Oui ça va, j'ai bu comme un trou en plein soleil cette après-midi et j'ai fait un malaise dans le salon . Heureusement Severus était là et il s'est occupé de moi."

Le rouquin s'était assis près de Harry et passait une main sur son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien.

-"Et ça va mieux ?"

-"Oui." Le rassura Harry .

Severus se sentit étrangement de trop dans cette scène tendre et intime.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?"

-"Ah oui . Se reprit Ron :

Sirius est en bas , il t'a demandé, je lui dit que tu n'es pas disponible ?"

-"Non, non c'est bon dis lui de monter, merci Ron."

-"Ok." Répondit doucement le rouquin, il embrassa la chevelure noir de son ami et remercia Rogue.

-"Tu me préviens si tu as besoin de quelque chose ok ?" Dit il sur le pas de la porte.

-"Bien sur ." L'assura le brun et avec un dernier sourire le prostitué roux disparut.

-"Sirius comme dans Sirius Black ?"

Demanda froidement le médecin.

Sirius Black était le chef d'une espèce de mafia qui avait la main mise sur tous les trafiques de Paris, drogues, proxénétisme, braquages, règlements de comptes sanglants, assassinats et des meilleurs.

-"Oui." Répondit Harry distraitement, il se sentait épuisé.

Severus lui re-servit un verre d'eau.

-"Je ne saviez pas que vous comptiez des chefs apaches parmi vos clients." Il n'essaya pas de dissimuler la froideur de sa voix.

Harry pouffa les yeux fermés :

-"Ce n'est pas un apache, et ce n'est pas mon client. C'est un ami."

-"Et bien, vos relations n'on pas de limites."

À nouveau on toqua à la porte :

-"Entrez !" Dit Harry en rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie.

Un homme à l'allure soigné entra dans la chambre.

Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent severus le détesta. C'était inexplicable, et viscéral.

Il avait déjà vu des photos de Sirius black dans le journal sans réellement y prêter attention.

L'homme était grand, mince avec de longues jambes et ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Il portait une chemise qui devait valoir à elle seule six mois du salaire du médecin. Apparemment le crime se portait bien.

Le nouveau venu dévisageait severus d'un air surpris, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un dans la chambre du prostitué.

-"Bonsoir." Dit t'il prudemment. Ça aurait put paraître poli si son regard n'essayait pas de transpercer l'homme en face de lui.

-"Bonsoir ." Lui Répondit froidement severus en le toisant .

Le regard de Sirius balaya la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur Harry.

-"Harry tout vas bien ?" Demanda t'il sans quitter Rogue des yeux dans une attitude clairement suspicieuse et menaçante .

Et pour cause, jamais Harry ne l'aurait fait entrer dans sa chambre pendant qu'un client si trouvait. Quelque chose était bizarre.

Le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement le trouble de son invité :

-"Oui Sirius ! Désolé c'est le médecin , Severus Rogue , Severus Rogue , Sirius Black ." Dit le jeune homme pour faire les présentations.

Sirius ignora royalement l'étranger pour se précipiter sur le jeune prostitué :

-"Le médecin ?! Tu est malade ?!"

Le criminel avait l'air sincèrement bouleversé .

Il s'assit près du jeune homme et posa sur sa joue une main inquiète .

-"Non Sirius tout va bien, j'ai juste fait un petit malaise à cause de la chaleur."

L'angoisse dans les yeux de Sirius ne sembla pourtant pas décroître .

-"Je t'avais dit que tu ne faisait pas assez attention à ta santé !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Je fais attention Sirius, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

-"Apparement si !"

-"Je pense que je vais vous laisser." Les interrompit Rogue en avançant vers la porte . Harry essayez de boire au maximum . ." Il fit un signe de tête à l'homme avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-"Merci encore Severus, vraiment ." Et la voix douce de Harry sembla résonner un instant dans ses oreilles jusqu'à se poser douloureusement sur son cœur.

-"De rien ." Murmura t'il et il referma la porte.

Dans le couloir un homme à l'aspect louche que Severus identifia directement comme un homme de main de Black attendait , il sentit son regard le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il eu refermé sur lui la porte de sa chambre.


End file.
